Die Kufu Pyramide
by marie fay
Summary: Es geht um die Suche nach den Horkruxen. Wird Harry es schaffen Voldemort zu besiegen? Spannung und RomantikHarryGinny? RonHermine
1. 1 Der Brief

A/N: Das ist nicht meine Geschichte... Sondern die eines Freundes... Ich habe mir sein Einverständnis geholt sie zu veröffentlichen und er möchte gerne wissen, wie sie euch gefällt... Also schreibt doch bitte Reviews ;)

Harry Potter und Kufu Pyramide

Kapitel 1 Der Brief 

Es war einer der schönsten Tage des ganzen Sommers gewesen, die Sonne strahlte, keine Wolke am Himmel und sehr warm.

Harry Potter, ein 16 jähriger gut aussehender Teenager mit schwarzen, unnatürlich zerstruppelten Haaren und schönen smaragd-grünen Augen, saß im Garten seiner Gastfamilie, den Dursleys .

Sie hatten ihn noch nie ausstehen können, denn er war anders als sie, er war ein Zauberer und dazu noch ein verdammt guter.

Harry lag in einem Liegestuhl und ließ die Geschehnisse des letzten Jahres noch mal an sich vorüber ziehen.

Er hatte vor ca. einem Monat seinen Schulleiter, seinen Mentor und Freund verloren, getötet durch seinen über alles verhassten ehemaligen Zaubertrank. Professor , Snape.

Harry hatte ihn schon immer gehasst; seit seinem ersten Schuljahr und sein Hass auf ihn hatte sich nun noch mehr verstärkt mit der Tatsache, dass er seinen Schulleiter getötet hatte, mit dem Harry seit dem letzten Jahr so viel erlebt hat. Oh, er hasste ihn, er konnte gar nicht in Worte fassen, wie sehr.

Harry hatte sich geschworen ihn umzubringen, wenn er ihm noch einmal über den Weg laufen würde, da dieser feige Verräter nach dem Mord einfach geflohen ist und Harry ihn nicht mehr aufhalten konnte.

Es gab aber auch schöne Momente, die wo er mit Ginny zusammen gekommen ist und in denen er mit ihr zusammen sein konnte, mit ihr kuscheln und sie küssen konnte.

Dennoch hatte er den Beschluss getroffen sie fallen zu lassen, weil er Angst davor hatte, dass auch sie bei seiner bevorstehenden Aufgabe den Tod finden würde und das wollte er mit aller Macht verhindern. Er musste sich aber im Laufe der Ferien eingestehen das er ohne sie es nie schaffen würde weiter zu leben.

Er brauchte sie einfach und hoffte, dass sie ihm seine (Fehl)Entscheidung nicht übel nehmen würde und dass sie wieder zu ihm zurück käme. Er konnte nicht leugnen, dass sie stark und mutig war und außerdem war da ja noch die Sache, die Dumbledore zu ihm gesagt hatte, dass die Liebe seine einzige Chance wäre gegen ihn, Lord Voldemort, zu gewinnen, deshalb musste es einfach so sein er musste einfach wieder mit ihr zusammen kommen.

Harry war so damit beschäftigt sich eine Entschuldigung einfallen zu lassen, dass er gar nicht mitbekam, wie sich eine wunderschöne, weiße Schneeeule vor ihm auf dem Rasen niederließ.

Erst als sie ihm leicht in sein Bein zwickte bemerkte er, dass Hedwig vor ihm stand und ihn anschaute .

„Hallo, meine Schöne, na was gibt's Neues aus der Zaubererwelt?"

Hedwig sprang kurz darauf auf seinen Schoß und hielt ihm ihr Bein hin, an dem ein Briefumschlag fest gebunden war.

Harry machte ihn schnell von ihr los und bedankte sich bei ihr, indem er ihr Gefieder wieder schön glatt strich. Dann richtete sie sich auf und flog wieder in den schönen Sommertag hinein.

Harry öffnete nun schnell seinen Brief, von dem er sofort erkannte, dass er von seinem besten Freund Ron geschrieben war.

_Hi Harry,_

_wie du ja sicherlich weißt, ist morgen dein Geburtstag, also das weißt du ja sowieso,_

_naja, also Hermine und ich haben dir ja letztes Jahr gesagt, dass wir dich abholen kommen, und dass werden wir auch tun, also bereite dich drauf vor, dass du morgen abgeholt wirst. Zeit, sagen wir nicht, also frag nicht. Ach Harry, Hermine und ich sind jetzt zusammen, ich hoffe mal, du hast nichts dagegen, also wunder dich bitte nicht wenn wir..., naja du weißt schon. Also bis morgen, sei vorbereitet._

_Dein Ron_

_PS: Ginny hat Hermine die Sache zwischen dir und ihr erzählt, und sie hat es dann mir erzählt und naja und wie du ihr gesagt hast, dass es für sie viel zu gefährlich is und so. _

_Also seitdem sitzt sie nur noch in ihrem Zimmer und heult vor sich hin und ich finde, dass hat sie nicht verdient, also denk bitte noch mal über die ganze Sache nach, und das sag ich dir, das will schon was _

_heißen bin ja schließlich ihr Bruder. Also noch mal bis morgen. _

Als Harry zuende gelesen hatte, war er einerseits sehr traurig, dass Ginny um ihn weint und andererseits glücklich, dass sie ihn noch nicht aufgegeben hatte und er sie ja sowieso um Verzeihung bitten wollte, was die Sache um vieles erleichterte.

Außerdem war da ja wirklich noch die Sache mit seinem Geburtstag, ohne Rons kleine Gedächtnisstütze hätte er wohl möglich wirklich noch seinen Geburtstag vergessen, an dem er nun endlich volljährig wird und außerhalb von Hogwarts zaubern darf.

Er fragte sich, wie er das nur vergessen konnte, wahrscheinlich würde es der schönste Geburtstag in seinem ganzen Leben, denn er durfte nun auch endlich von den Dursleys verschwinden, und musste sie nie wieder sehen, was Harry zutiefst erfreute.

Er war nämlich nur auf Dumbledores Wunsch hin hier geblieben, da der Schutzzauber aber nun, mit Vollendung des 17. Lebensjahres aufhörte zu wirken, gab es für Harry keinen Grund länger in diesem Haus zu verweilen, zumal ihn sowieso keiner leiden konnte.

Er wurde noch viel glücklicher bei dem Gedanken daran, dass seine Freunde ihn abholen wollten, nur dass Ron nicht gesagt hatte wann, was ihn etwas stutzig machte, Harry aber dennoch nicht von seinem Gedanken weg brachte morgen endlich abgeholt zu werden.

Da Harry nicht wusste, wann seine Freunde kommen würden, dachte er sich, seine Sachen gleich zu packen. Was man weg hat, hat man weg, wie Hermine immer zu sagen pflegte, dachte sich Harry und machte sich daran seinen Koffer zu packen.

Er überlegte, was er wohl dieses Jahr nicht brauchen würde, aber nach kurzem Überlegen hämmerte er sich kurz vor den Kopf und sagte zu sich selbst:" Selten so dämlich gewesen Harry, überlegste echt was du noch da lassen kannst, Problem ist ja nur das du nie wieder kommst um es abzuholen."

Bei diesen Worten musste Harry wieder ein leichtes Grinsen auflegen und packte dann schließlich alles in seinen Koffer, was er in seinem Zimmer finden konnte.


	2. 2 Ankunft von Freunden

A/N: Hier das 2. Kapitel, ich hoffe es gefällt euch... Es liegen schon 2 neue vor, allerdings möchte ich die erst im Verlauf der nächsten Woche posten aber wenn ihr fleißig reviewt, könnte ich den Prozess beschleunigen... Allerdings maht es mir ziemlich schwer die Kapitel hochzuladen -.- also etwas Geduld bitte...

Ein "Danke" an:

Lillyth McGregor! Danke, dass dir die Geschichte gefällt!

**Kapitel 2 Ankunft von Freunden**

Es musste kurz nach 20 Uhr gewesen sein, als Harry endlich alle Sachen eingepackt hatte, ausgeschlossen seiner Eule Hedwig, die auf der Jagd war.

Harry rechnete damit, dass seine Freunde ihn frühs abholen würden und ging deshalb lieber gleich ins Bett, um ausgeschlafen und munter zu sein für seinem 17 Geburtstag.

Da er schon alle seine Sachen eingepackt hatte zog er sich bis auf seine Boxershorts alles aus und legte sich so ins Bett.

Harry war nur kurz eingenickt, so empfand er es, als ihn plötzlich ein lauter Knall aus dem Schlaf riss. Als er die Augen öffnete, erkannte er erst einmal gar nichts, denn ohne seine Brille war er so gut wie blind. Als er es endlich geschafft hatte seine Brille zu finden und aufzusetzen, erkannte er sofort zwei Personen die in seinem Zimmer standen.

Ron und Hermine standen Hand in Hand vor seinem Bett und grinsten ihn an.

"Alles Gute zum Geburtstag Harry", kam es von Hermine, als sie bemerkte, dass Harry sie nun beobachtete.

Ron, der Hermine noch ganz verstohlen anhimmelte, reagierte kurz danach auch und gratulierte Harry.

Harry, der es noch immer nicht fassen konnte, dass seine besten Freunde mitten in seinem Zimmer standen, tätigte einen kurzen Blick auf die Uhr und sah das es gerade eine Minute nach 12 Uhr war.

"Wirklich, genau auf die Minute Leute," sagte Harry mit einem verschlafenen Lächeln im Gesicht.

Daraufhin konnten Ron und Hermine ein kleines Grinsen nicht mehr unterdrücken, und Ron antwortete: "Naja weißt du, wir wollten dich eben schnellst möglich von den Dursleys befreien, damit du deinen Geburtstag nicht mit denen verbringen musst."

"Deswegen haben wir gedacht, dass wir dich eben gleich ab der ersten Minute in den Fuchsbau mitnehmen, natürlich nur wenn du willst," unterbrach Hermine Ron .

Harry, der sich nun in seinem Bett aufgerichtet hatte, schien vor Freude gleich zu platzen. "Was ist denn das für ne Frage, natürlich will ich mit ." Gleichzeitig streckte er die Arme aus, um anzudeuten, dass er sie gerne umarmen wollte, um sich bei ihnen zu bedanken.

Als Harry ihnen gedankt hatte, fragte Ron gleich neugierig ob er denn schon seine Sachen gepackt hätte, weil er nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass Harry schon zum Aufbruch bereit war.

"Ja, Ron, von mir aus kann´s los gehen, du hast mir doch selbst geschrieben, dass ich fertig sein soll, wenn ihr kommt," gab Harry mit einem lässigen Unterton in der Stimme, aber dennoch lustig wieder zurück.

"Echt, oh, na gut dann wollen wir mal." Sagte Ron der sehr erstaunt zu Harry blickte und es noch gar nicht so richtig fassen konnte, da er damit überhaupt nicht gerechnet hatte. Eigentlich hatte er ja vor, sich einen kleinen Scherz zu erlauben, und Harry kalt zu erwischen aber das konnte er sich wohl dann abschminken.

"Will mich nur noch schnell anziehen, dann können wir," entgegnete Harry auf Rons unbewusste Aufforderung aufzubrechen.

"Und was ist mit den Dursleys ?" Wollte Hermine wissen. Doch es war Harry eigentlich ziemlich egal, was mit den Dursleys werden sollte, da sie ihn ja auch immer nur die ganze Zeit lang, links liegen gelassen hatten.

"Merken die eh nicht wenn ich nicht da bin, also zerbrich dir nicht denn Kopf, Hermine," antwortete Harry. Wofür er von Hermine einen strengen und bösen Blick erntete, was ihm aber egal war, da sie ja nie miterleben musste, wie es bei den Dursleys zu ging.

Harry, der nun aufstand und sich anzog wurde noch mal von Hermine aufgefordert, den Dursleys Bescheid zu sagen, dass er jetzt gehen würde und nicht mehr wiederkäme.

Harry, der nun schon etwas genervt klang, entgegnete ihr: "Okay. Du hast gewonnen, ich schreib ihnen noch schnell einen Brief." "Würde mich aber mal interessieren, wann sie in das Zimmer kommen und den Brief finden," hing Harry sarkastisch hinten dran.

Harry, der nun mit fertig angezogen war, kramte noch mal ein Blatt Pergament und seine Feder aus seinem Koffer und schrieb schnell einen Brief an die Dursleys.

An meine Verwandten,

Ich bin heute volljährig geworden und darf euch nun endlich verlassen, wollte nur, dass ihr Bescheid wisst und nicht nach mir suchen braucht, was ihr zwar sowieso nicht getan hättet, aber nähmen wir einfach mal an ihr hättet es getan.

Und sagt Dudley er soll nicht mehr so viele Torte in sich hinein schaufeln, sieht doch schon aus wie´n Schwein.

Ansonsten wünsch ich euch noch ein schönes Leben. Tschüss.

Euer Harry Potter

PS: Hätt ich fast vergessen, danke, dass ich die ganzen Jahre bei euch wohnen durfte, zwar nur unter Beleidigungen und Abneigung eurerseits aber wenigstens durfte ich bei euch wohnen.

Ich glaub ihr wisst gar nicht was ihr mir damit für einen Gefallen getan habt, ihr habt mir quasi das Leben gerettet, also dann, Tschüss.

"So, zufrieden, Hermine," fragte Harry, der ihr gerade den Brief vor die Nase hielt.

"Na und ob," gab Hermine stolz zurück.

"Dann können wir ja jetzt," sagte Ron, der sich mal wieder am Gespräch beteiligen wollte.

"Weil wir grad dabei sind, wie seit ihr eigentlich hergekommen," wollte Harry neugierig wissen, da ihm aufgefallen war, dass er noch gar nicht überlegt hatte, wie seine Freunde zu ihm gekommen waren, und wie sie hier überhaupt wieder weg kommen würden.

"Na wir sind appariert, besser gesagt, ich hab mich von Hermine mitnehmen lassen, weißt ja haben mich wegen einer halben Augenbrauen durchfallen lassen," antworte Ron ganz verlegen seinem besten Freund.

Harry, dem nach Rons Antwort ein Licht aufging, realisierte wieder das er ja selbst letztes Jahr schon mal appariert war, und zwar als er mit Professor Dumbledore, kurz vor seinem Tod, aus der Höhle wo sie den Horkrux gesucht hatten, zurück nach Hogsmeade disapparierten.

Bei diesen Erinnerungen verkrampfte sich Harrys Magen, da er Dumbledores Tod noch gar nicht richtig überwunden hatte.

Hermine, die dies gleich bemerkte, fragte gleich besorgt, "Harry, alles klar bei dir?"

"Ja, alles klar," gab Harry etwas niedergeschlagen von sich.

"Gut, dann woll´n wir dann mal," sagte Harry und versuchte etwas stärker zu klingen, als er sich eigentlich fühlte.

Harry nahm seinen Koffer und seinen Käfig, jedoch ohne Hedwig, die noch immer auf der Jagd war, stellte sich zu Hermine und schmiss denn Brief, den er kurz zuvor geschrieben hatte auf sein Bett.

"Gib mir noch den Koffer, Harry," forderte Ron Harry auf, den er ihm auch gleich in die Hand drückte, und ihm dankte.

"So, dann gebt mir mal eure Hände und haltet euch gut fest," forderte Hermine die beiden Jungs auf.

Ron und Harry grinsten sich an und gaben Hermine ihre Hände.

Kurz darauf, kam wieder das unangenehme Gefühl durch einen Schlauch gezogen zu werden und nie wieder raus zu kommen. Doch kaum zwei Sekunden später standen sie vor dem riesigem Garten der Weasleys und mitten drin, eines der schönsten Häuser die Harry kannte, der Fuchsbau, vielleicht ein bisschen wacklig aber verdammt gemütlich wenn man es von innen kannte.

"Da fühlt man sich doch schon um einiges besser, oder?" gab Harry in die Runde und alle mussten lachen.

Da es ja kurz nach Mitternacht war, erwarte Harry nicht das noch irgend jemand munter war, um auf ihn zu warten, zumal er ja selbst todmüde war, dennoch brannte in der Küche ein Licht, wie Harry erkennen konnte.

"Ron, wer ist denn um die Zeit bei euch noch munter?" fragte Harry müde aber dennoch interessiert.

"Oh, das wird nur Mum sein, denke ich, die wollte noch aufbleiben und sehn ob´s dir auch gut geht, kennst sie ja," antwortete Ron, der ebenfalls schon dem Tiefschlaf nahe war.

Als die drei durch die Tür traten, kam ihnen gleich eine aufgeregte Mrs. Weasley entgegen,

"wie geht es dir, Harry Schatz? Und alles Gute zu deinem 17. Geburtstag. Eigentlich solltest du ja erst nachher hier her kommen, aber Hermine und Ron wollten dich ja unbedingt schon jetzt holen, ist auch wirklich alles klar bei dir, ja ?

"Ja, Mrs. Weasley mir geht es hervorragend, ich hatten auch kein Problem, dass Ron und Hermine so früh kommen würden," antwortete Harry ihr und grinste seine besten Freunde an, die aber nur leicht verlegen dreinblickten, "Ron hatte mich ja in gewisser Weise schon vorgewarnt, dass sie kommen würden."

"Dann ist ja alles gut, ihr geht jetzt mal lieber gleich ins Bett, wollen doch, dass ihr für die Feier morgen ausgeschlafen seit," forderte Mrs. Weasley die drei Freunde nun auf, die ihr auch gleich Gehorsam leisteten und gleich nach oben gingen.

Auf halber Höhe verabschiede sich dann Hermine bei Harry und Ron, wobei sie letzterem noch einen Gutenachtkuss gab, weil sie bei Ginny im Zimmer übernachten musste.

Ron, der nun mit Harry die restlichen Treppen bis hoch ging, flüsterte noch leise vor sich hin:" Oh, Hermine meine Traumfrau ganz allein meine...sag mal Harry, du findest sie doch auch wunderschön nicht," fragte Ron Harry schon geistesabwesend.

Harry, der jedoch jedes einzelne Wort verstand was Ron von sich gab musste leicht grinsen und antwortete ihm dann: "Also nichts gegen Hermine aber ich steh so mehr auf rothaarige, verstehst du doch oder?"

"Hä, was hast du eben gesagt Harry, war irgendwie grad abwesend." Fragte ihn Ron, der grade aus seinem Traum wiedererwachte.

"Ach, nichts Ronald, meine nur das wir endlich ins Bett gehen sollten," meinte Harry dann, mit einem noch breiterem Grinsen im Gesicht als vorher.

Als sie oben angekommen waren, zogen sie sich schnell um, und legten sich in ihre warmen Betten, wo sie auch sofort einschliefen.


	3. 3 Harrys Geburtstag

A/N: Und ein neues Kapitel! Ich hoffe doch, dass ihr ganz fleißig lest und totaaal gespannt seid ;) über Reviews, ob freundlich oder mit Vorschlägen, oder sogar Kritik, würde ich mich freuen... Sofern es nett formuliert ist... Viel Spaß!

Kapitel 3 Harrys Geburtstag

Als Harry aufwachte stellte er erfreut fest, dass das zusätzliche Üben in Okklumentik, was er die ganzen Ferien über getan hatte, endlich Wirkung zeigte. Er hatte nämlich jetzt keine schrecklichen Albträume mehr, die ihn nachts aus dem Schlaf rissen, er hatte aber auch keine schönen Träume, er träumte einfach gar nicht mehr, was einerseits gut und andererseits schlecht war.

Dennoch beschloss er, durch Okklumentik seine Albträume lieber abzublocken als immer nur schreckliche durchleben zu müssen.

Harry, der sich nun seine Brille über die Nase streifte, stellte fest, dass sich irgendetwas in Rons Zimmer verändert hatte, es war plötzlich alles aufgeräumt, eigentlich das, was Ron und ihm immer am meisten Schwierigkeiten bereitete.

Harry konnte es kaum glauben Rons Zimmer mal in einem sauberem Zustand zu sehen, da es -zumindest immer wenn er da war- nicht gerade aufgeräumt aussah.

Doch jetzt hatte auf einmal alles seinen Platz, die Bücher waren alle ordentlich in ein Regal eingeordnet, sein Schreibtisch war sauber, es lagen keine Sachen rum, außer die, die sie am Vortag anhatten und es sah irgendwie reinlicher aus.

Harry fragte sich wovon der plötzliche Sinneswandel gekommen sei, er konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass Ron das nur wegen seinem Geburtstag gemacht hatte, zumal es ja Ron und ihm völlig egal war wie ihre Zimmer aussahen.

Da Ron, wie immer, noch im Tiefschlaf war, nahm Harry sich vor, ihn gleich wenn er munter war zu fragen, warum er sich jetzt in einen Putzteufel verwandelt hatte, jedoch zuvor wollte er sich erst einmal waschen und sich dann ordentlich anziehen.

Also suchte er sich seine Sachen aus und stiefelte dann ins Bad.

Als er fertig war, rief auch schon Mrs. Weasley alle zum Frühstück.

Da Harry nicht alleine hinunter gehen wollte, ging er noch einmal zurück in Rons Zimmer, um ihn zu wecken und dann mit ihm runter zu gehen.

Doch als Harry wieder im Zimmer stand, war da keine Spur mehr von Ron, was Harry grübeln ließ wo sein bester Freund sein könnte, da Ron sonst nie freiwillig aus dem Bett kommen würde.

"Na vielleicht hat ihn auch Hermine schon zum Frühstück mit runter genommen," dachte sich Harry und machte sich dann doch alleine auf den Weg nach unten.

Jedoch störte Harry irgendetwas, es war viel zu ruhig im Haus, was eigentlich nicht möglich war, denn nur allein durch die Anwesenheit der Zwillinge, war schon immer Krach .

Harry hatte schon die Vermutung das sich Todesser ins Haus geschlichen haben könnten, weshalb er auch seinen Zauberstab zog. Doch als er unten ankam, kam plötzlich ein Chor von Stimmen, die ihm alle, soweit er es heraus hören konnte, zum Geburtstag gratulierten.

Nun, da Harry registrierte das es doch kein Todesser Angriff war, sondern seine Geburtstagfeier, steckte er seinen noch immer hoch erhoben Zauberstab schnell in seine Tasche, da er es komisch fand, mit hoch erhobenen Zauberstab bei seiner Geburtstagfeier aufzutauchen.

Sonst würden noch alle denken er entwickle auch schon so ein Verfolgungswahn wie Moody.

Harry stellte fest, dass erstaunlich viele Leute hier waren um ihm zu gratulieren.

Da war einerseits die gesamte Familie Weasley, ausgenommen Percy, was Harry aber auch nicht sonderlich störte, da er sich eh nie gut mit ihm verstanden hatte.

Dann war da noch Hermine, die Händchen haltend neben Ron stand, und zu seiner großen Überraschung waren auch Tonks und Lupin da, die wie es schien nun auch zusammen waren.

"Alles Gute zu deinem Geburtstag, Harry," riefen ihm die beiden zu und lächelten ihn an.

Doch bevor Harry sagen konnte "Danke, ist schön euch mal wieder zu sehen," wurde er schon von allen anderen beglückwünscht die in seiner Nähe standen.

Als alle Harry gratuliert hatten setzte er sich an den von Mrs. Weasley verlängerten Tisch neben seine Freunde und Remus Lupin, der mit Tonks zusammen saß.

Vor ihm standen jetzt ein Haufen Geschenke, die es nun auszupacken galt.

Harry begann zunächst mit dem größten Paket, da es soviel Platz wegnahm.

Er vermutete, dass es von Fred und George war, da sie in angrinsten. Als er es öffnete knallte es einmal laut und ein rötlicher Nebel schwappte über den Rand des Paketes.

"Guter Gag Jungs," sagte Harry und grinste Fred und George über das Paket hinweg an.

"Ja Harry, fanden wir auch, guck aber erst mal was drin ist," entgegneten die beiden ihm gleich.

Harry fragte sich was die beiden noch so auf Lager hatten, was ihn interessieren könnte.

Als er dann hinein sah, entdeckte er neben vielen Nasch- und Schwänzleckereien, auch ein Feindglas, was Harry sehr interessierte, da er nie so richtig seine Funktion kennen gelernt hatte. Er wusste nur das man seine Feinde in der nähren Umgebung betrachten konnte.

Als Harry es aus dem Paket holte, sagte Fred gleich "Das, Harry, ist unsere neuste Erfindung, wie du sicherlich erkannt hast, ist es ein Feindglas, jedoch kein normales, wir haben uns gedacht, wenn man seine Feinde darin sehn kann warum sollte man sie dann nicht auch ein bisschen piesacken können."

Alle die am Tisch saßen und zugehört hatten, legten ein grinsen auf und hörten dann Freds Äußerrungen weiter gespannt zu.

"Also Harry, es ist ganz simpel, du siehst doch den Knopf da oben drauf. Wenn du nun deine Feinde mal betrachtest, dann kannst du sie mittels dieses Knopfes kurz zusammen zucken lassen. Ist doch lustig oder? Ach, kleiner Tipp noch wenn du es schnell hintereinander machst, dann sieht das total abgefahren aus."

Alle, bis auf Mrs. Weasley, die ihren Söhnen einen strengen Blick zuwarf, was soviel hieß wie "ich werde euch gleich zu Kleinholz machen," brachen in ein lautes Gelächter aus.

"Vielen Dank ihr beiden," brachte Harry grade noch raus bevor er wieder anfangen musste zu lachen, da er sich gerade Malfoy vorstellte, wie er ihn die ganze Zeit herumzappeln ließ und er nichts dagegen tun konnte. Doch glaubte Harry, dass es leider nie so kommen konnte, da er Draco wahrscheinlich nicht all zu schnell wiedersehen würde, weil er ja mit den anderen Todessern und SNAPE, geflohen war.

Dennoch freute sich Harry so ein einzigartiges Feindglas zu haben.

Das nächste Päckchen war von Hermine, es konnte nur von Hermine gewesen sein, da es mal wieder ein Buch war, als Harry den Titel vom Buch laß, war er zunächst etwas verwirrt. "Das Buch der Auffindbarkeit", er überlegte warum Hermine, ihm, dass geschenkt hatte, wo es doch Neville eigentlich viel mehr nötig hatte.

"Also Harry, das ist mein Geschenk, es ist ein Buch über verloren gegangene magische Sachen," sagte Hermine zu Harry, der immer noch verwirrt dreingeblickte.

"Ich hab gedacht das wir dort einen kleinen Tipp finden, der uns helfen könnte die Horkruxe zu finden."

"Oh, gut, hatte schon gedacht du hältst mich für so vergesslich, dass ich ein Buch um Rat bitten muss, damit ich meine Sachen wiederfinden kann, aber so ist das schon okay, danke Hermine," sagte Harry und grinste Hermine an, vorauf sie auch leicht lächelte.

Rons Geschenk war genauso klar, es war mal wieder Zubehör zum Fliegen. Harry bedankte sich bei Ron und machte dann weiter.

Bei dem nächsten Geschenk wusste er nicht von wem es war, er wusste nur, dass es nicht sonderlich groß war, was aber in der Zaubererwelt nichts zu sagen hatte.

Er öffnete es, und besah sich nun eine kleine Schachtel, in ihr waren lauter kleiner weißer Plätzchen, womit er wieder nichts anfangen konnte.

Jetzt meldete sich Mrs. Weasley zu Wort "Harry, das ist von uns, diese weißen Plätzchen die du da siehst sind verzaubert, wenn du nun mit deinem Zauberstab zweimal, auf eines der Plätzchen tippst dann verwandeln sie sich in ein köstliches Festessen, von mir zubereitet versteht sich."

"Ron hatte uns erzählt was du vorhast und da haben wir gedacht es könnte mal ganz nützlich sein, wenn man mal irgendwo feststeckt und kein Essen auffindbar ist. Wir wollen aber nicht hoffen, dass das jemals der Fall sein sollte." Meldete sich nun Mr. Weasley zu Wort.

"Vielen Dank, dass könnte vielleicht wirklich mal nützlich werden," sagte Harry und nickte ihnen dankend zu.

Soweit Harry sehen konnte, waren da jetzt noch zwei Geschenke und ein Brief auf dem Tisch.

Harry öffnete zunächst jedoch noch die zwei letzten Geschenke bevor er zu dem Brief kam.

In dem einen, war ein Drachenhauthemd, von Bill und Charlie, was Harry total abgefahren fand, da man damit völlig immun gegen Feuer war, und es auch so noch einige Flüche abprallen ließ.

"Harry so etwas, wie das, was du da in deiner Hand hältst ist sehr selten, es hat uns viel Mühe gemacht so ein Ding zu besorgen, also hoffen wir das du es gut bewahrst," wies ihn Charlie lächelnd an.

"Danke, werde mein bestes geben," antwortete Harry und lächelte zurück.

Nun war es nur noch eins und es war auch nicht gerade das kleinste.

Jedoch meldete Remus sich gleich zu Wort "Das, Harry, ist von mir und Tonks. Es ist auch ein Buch," Harry schnappte nach Luft, er konnte nicht glauben, dass das riesen Ding ein Buch sein sollte, doch dann wollte er doch wissen was es beinhaltete und hörte weiter zu, "Also wie schon gesagt Harry, es ist ein Buch, ein Buch voll mit allen dunklen Künsten die du dir vorstellen kannst."

Harry der es nun ausgepackt hatte laß den Titel "Dunkle Künste", Remus setzte nun aber gleich wieder ein "es ist ein Geschenk meines Uronkels gewesen und schon sehr alt, aber dennoch wirst du alles über die dunklen Künste finden, was du brauchst, es ist sehr wertvoll. Achte gut darauf."

"Vielen lieben Dank ihr zwei, ich werde auch hierauf gut aufpassen." Sagte Harry und wollte sich dann dem Brief zuwenden, doch Ron unterbrach ihn, "Hey Harry, da ist Hedwig."

Harry legte den Brief wieder beiseite, weshalb eine Person am anderen Ende des Tisches einen geknickten Eindruck machte, was Harry aber nicht mitbekam, da er sich umgedreht hatte, um Hedwig zu begrüßen.

Harry hatte sie schon vermisst, er glaubte schon seine Lieblingseule hätte sich verflogen oder würde ihn hier nicht finden.

Doch da sie ein Päckchen am Fuß hatte, wusste Harry, dass sie seinetwegen so lange weg war.

Hedwig flog durch das offene Küchenfenster und landete direkt vor Harry.

"Na du Hübsche, hab dich schon vermisst," sagte Harry zu seiner Eule und gab ihr etwas von seinem Toast, den er nebenbei aß. Sie zwickte ihm dann glücklich in den Finger und hielt ihm ihr Bein hin, sodass Harry das Päckchen abmachen konnte.

Als er es abgemacht hatte, machte Hedwig einen Satz nach vorne und landete auf Harrys Stuhllehne, wo sie dann ganz ruhig sitzen blieb.

"Mensch Harry du wirst ja nur so mit Geschenken bombardiert," sagte Ron, der irgendwie bestürzt war weil Harry so viele Geschenke bekommen hatte, im Gegensatz zu ihm, als er Geburtstag hatte.

"Kann leider nichts dagegen tun," sagte Harry, der Rons enttäuschte Mine wahrnahm.

"Los Harry jetzt mach es schon endlich auf," wies ihn Hermine an, die schon ganz gespannt auf das Päckchen blickte und sich fragte, von wem das wohl sei.

"Bin ja schon dabei!" Entgegnete Harry ihr und machte es auf.

Als er die Verpackung ab hatte, purzelte ihm auch gleich ein Brief auf die Beine.

Harry nahm ihm auf und erkannte die Schrift von Hagrid, die so verschnörkelt war, dass man sie kaum lesen konnte.

Lieber Harry,

alles Gute zu deinem Geburtstag.

Professor Dumbledore hat mir vor seinem Tod dieses Päckchen gegeben, mit all seinen Sachen drin, und hat gesagt ich solle es dir doch bitte zum Geburtstag schicken. Natürlich habe ich das gemacht, aber ich habe noch ein paar andere Sachen hineingetan, die von mir kommen.

Dumbledore hat auch einen Brief hineingelegt. Ich habe ihn nicht gelesen, Harry.

Hoffe dir, Ron und Hermine geht es gut.

Dein Hagrid

Harry laß den Brief bestimmt drei mal durch, bevor er endlich verstand, er hatte Dumbledores Wertsachen zum Geburtstag bekommen .Harry konnte es kaum glauben, was sollte er denn mit Dumbledores Sachen anfangen?

Sollten sie ihm etwa helfen die Horkruxe zu finden?

Kurz darauf nahm er sich das Päckchen und schaute hinein.

Harry staunte nicht schlecht als er sah wie groß das Päckchen von innen war, es musste wahrscheinlich magisch vergrößert worden sein, so wie einst das Zelt bei der Quidditschweltmeisterschaft, bloß im Verhältnis kleiner.

Als er sich umsah, sah er tatsächlich Gegenstände von Dumbledore darin, Harry erkannte dies, weil er einiges schon mal in Dumbledores Büro gesehen hatte. Doch mit einigen Sachen konnte er auch noch überhaupt nichts anfangen.

Als Harry bemerkte, das Ron hinein spähte und nach etwas silberfarbenen griff, verschloss Harry das Päckchen ganz schnell wieder.

Mr. und Mrs. Weasley schauten Ron eindringlich an und Harry sagte dann zu seinem besten Freund "Nachher Ron, aber nicht jetzt, okay?"

"Oh, klar Harry, tut mir leid," sagte Ron etwas schuldig.

"Harry, von wem ist das Päckchen," fragte Hermine vorsichtig, da sie bemerkte hatte das Harry etwas traurig geworden war.

"Es ist von Hagrid, er hat mir Dumbledores Wertgegenstände zukommen lassen. Dumbledore hatte ihm gesagt er solle es mir nach seinem Tod zum Geburtstag schicken."

Remus verzog das Gesicht und sagte: "Wirklich...? Dumbledore glaubte also echt das du es schaffen kannst IHN zu besiegen, ja?"

"Ja das glaubte er und ich habe mir vorgenommen, ihn nicht zu enttäuschen," gab Harry selbstbewusster zurück.

Am anderen Ende des Tisches war ein leichtes seufzen zu hören, doch Harry bemerkte dies wieder nicht, statt dessen deute er Ron und Hermine an hoch zu gehen, er nahm seine Sachen, den noch rumliegenden Brief und bedankte sich noch mal bei allen, bis er dann mit den beiden nach oben in Rons Zimmer ging und Hedwig auf der Stuhllehne zurück ließ.


End file.
